


No Nut November

by SheraKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraKorra/pseuds/SheraKorra
Summary: Asami has a challenge for Korra, is Korra up for it?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 46
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> i will try and write little snippets over the month. may include some mentions of kya/Lin, opal/bolin, pema/tenzin who knows!!

Korra slowly awoke to the feel of arms being wrapped around her waist and a warm pair of lips laying a kiss on her neck. The hands of the one she loved took up a soothing stroke along her belly. Korra sank into her mate's embrace, wanting to be as close as she could. She wondered if Asami was actually alert and pushed her butt into the Omega’s hips. A soft laugh and a soft grind from Asami's own hips confirmed that she was at least partially awake.

“Good morning lover” Korra whispered to Asami

“Good morning my love” Asami answered back. 

Asami could be so warm and inviting in the morning. Korra used to hate mornings when she was younger, but now mornings just meant she could see her mate and children. She looked forward to the mornings now. Especially with Asami sounding like this, and touching her like that. Korra thought she could definitely go for some lazy morning sex. She took one of Asami’s hands and guided it between her legs, letting her alpha physiology take over. Asami always liked to feel Korra extend in her palm. 

Asami cuddled close and whispered into Korra’s ear “You're so bad.” She giggled.

Korra ground her hips into Asami’s hand. “I'm trying to get you to be bad too. C'mon, we can have a really nice morning before the kids get up.” 

“Is that right?” Asami crooned in that way that made Korra’s stomach flip with longing. Suddenly Korra was over just feeling her lover against her. She wanted to look upon green eyes, inky black locks, and creamy skin. She rolled over to bask in Asami’s beauty. 

Jade green eyes were practically shimmering in the creeping morning rays. Asami really was glowing in this light. Her skin was accentuated by her dusky red night slip and her black hair tumbled gently in silky waves. _God she looks so damn good. So damn soft and.._

_Fuckable._

“C'mere,” Korra said, pulling Asami on top of her. “I think i'd like to have you for breakfast.” 

Asami’s laugh was so full of joy and Korra lived to hear that sound. “You know what I think sounds good?” Asami said. 

“You calling out my name? Me inside of you? Between either pair of lips is fine with me, whatever you want, but let's get to it. I'm ready to go woman!” Korra said with a twinge of impatience. Her desire for her mate flared and her change was happening rapidly. 

“No Nut November."

Korra stopped dead in her tracks “That doesn't sound good at all."

Asami bent down to kiss Korra's lips before she rolled off. “Doesn't matter. We are doing it.” 

“Asami, what in Kue’s Bear is No Nut November?'' Korra didn't like the gleam in Asami's eye and it was killing her mood. 

“It’s when you go one month without sex to really connect with your partner, or you know just make them miserable.”

Korra sat up, Mood officially ruined “Is this because Naga ate those fancy Komodo-Rino shoes you spent three thousand Yuans on?” 

Asami sobered immediately “She. WHAT!?”

“Nothing. C’mon Asami what's this really about? You don't like doing these Republic City challenges, why this one? ”

It was true. Asami didn't like the ridiculous challenges that some of the freshly presented kids tend to come up with. They were dangerous, thoughtless, and did no good for the worry of parents. And for what? A chance to appear on a mover? Or a tuber show? The only exception she made was for pro-bending. At least you had to have talent to do that. That was all dedication and hard work. Maybe a little genetics, but you couldn't really help that. 

“Well I didn't know it was one of these trends.” Asami started. “But I was at one of the warehouses yesterday and overheard some of my Alpha employees saying that their mates were making them do this no nut November thing. Then I heard it again at the nail salon and then Opal said she was doing it…. well actually she said Bolin was making her do it. Apparently she's been quite the greedy Omega and Bolin needed the break.” 

Korra snorted in laughter, “I believe that. Those Beifong women are always so extra.”

“Anyways, I thought it would be a good way for us to get to know each other again.” 

“Asmai, how is denying me sex going to make us closer? We won't be close at all! Not as close as I'm trying to get right now.”

“Korra stop it, I'm being serious. Look, think about it. Since we've been together, we have had another pup, we both have become parents, and life is different for us now. We have sex but.. it’s not an exploration anymore. For Raava’s sake we had a quickie in the pantry last week hiding from Yassy and Hiro. the _pantry_ Korra.” 

“You still came just as hard, even with those fireflakes in your hair.” Korra said with a pout. That had earned her a smack on the arm from Asami.

“I just miss getting to know who you are Korra. I love where we are right now in our lives and with our family but for me personally, I don't know who you have become. I don't even know what you do during your days. You were my best friend before you were my mate. I just want some of that back.” 

Korra pondered what Asami had said. She even agreed somewhat. Their lives had changed quite quickly after she returned from being gone for three years and she was only back for less than 3 months before they had conceived Hiraaq. Life had been pretty non-stop for them. With little to know time for passion or more simply put, the connecting of hearts. There were things they didn't talk about because of time or opportunity. Maybe this was a chance to reconnect. 

“Okay, so you want to be best friends for a month?”

“Yes.” Asami said with a curt nod.

“What if i get excited, can I take care of it myself?” Korra wasn't sure she had it in her to go so long with no relief. 

“Nope. No sexual release of any kind for a month. Same rules apply to me too you know. You can think about it all you want but you just can't do anything about it”. 

“What if you go into heat?” she asked skeptically.

“Korra, I just had my heat two months ago, I'm not due for a while.”

“But-”

“And you're not going to go into a rut. Your cycles are pretty regular so you should be good for this month.”

Korra folded her arms “I'm the Avatar SugarQueen, I'm everything _but_ regular.”

Asami just rolled her eyes and laid a hand on Korra's chest. “So you'll do it then?”

Korra sighed in exasperation, conceding to the fact that she wouldn't be partaking in any sexual activity that morning. or a number of mornings for the next month. well, guess it was back to mornings being evil. but then again, she would do just about anything Asami asked her to and it really seemed like it was for a good reason. “Yeah. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll have to really learn how to meditate now that I'm not releasing all my tension on the regular. What do I get as a reward if I do this for a month? You know, besides a more fulfilling relationship with my loved ones.” She said in a mocking tone. 

Asami looked away in thought for a while and then a devious smirk slid across her beautiful features. She leaned into Korra's ear, and when she spoke her voice dripped in Omega seduction. 

“How about Deep Throat December?” 

“Flame-O” Korra shivered. This was going to be a long month. 

  
  
  



	2. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra struggles to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a good idea of where i want this to go. it will be mostly humor but there will be some quality stuff in here too.

Four days into their month-long agreement and Korra was losing her mind. It was like the minute Asami had cut her off, She wanted her so much more badly. What was with her?!. Oh and for her part, Asami seemed to be practically dangling herself in front of Korra like a treat for a hungry sabertooth-mooselion. The worst part about it was that Asami still wanted the snuggling and kissing. She even smacked Korras butt a few times and Korra thought maybe Asami had given up on the whole thing. An ear full of Omega fury was what she got when she tried to make a move on Asami. Korra was getting pissed too!. Asami said she wanted to be closer but in the last 3 days she made no attempt to inquire about Korra’s day. She started to think that the whole getting closer thing was a bluff and that this really must be about Naga eating her expensive shoes. 

The morning of the fourth day was not a happy one for Korra. She had woken up with a full on erection from a past nights dream of her mate fulfilling promises of deep throat December. She immediately reached to relieve herself but before she even had a chance Asami was already awake and watching “don't. You. dare." she said with no amusement in her voice. 

She had retreated to a cold shower. She used to love showering because that's where she and Asami would start their day together. Washing each other in comfortable silence or small conversation about what to make the children for breakfast, scheduling reminders, even a little morning loving. It was a time to prepare themselves to tag-team the world. 

But now because of Korra’s cold showers and Asami's intolerance of intense cold they showered separately. 

No morning nookie, no morning routine, no wonder she found herself in a sour mood as she and Yasuko approached Air temple island. Pema was there to greet the two as Korra flew them across on her glider staff. When they touched down, Pema took Yasuko by the hand. “Come now we have lots to do around the Island today. The trees are losing their leaves and Meelo wants to make a pile to jump in."

“Bye bye Sire!" Yasuko said, barely paying attention to Korra. Probably for the best. Just because she wasn't having a good morning didn't mean her children should be subject to her ill temperament. 

Korra made her way to the dining area where she saw Opal and Kya chatting amongst themselves. 

“Good morning Avatar Korra." They said in unison. 

Korra made a request to one of the Air acolytes to bring her some calming tea before she sat down. 

“I Blame you" She said, giving Opal the meanest look she could muster.

“What did i do!?" Opal said with a hard blush creeping up her face

"you got Asami all worked up about this No Nut November thing, and now she's making me do it. You have ruined my sex life Opal!"

“Hold on" Kya said in an amused tone “What is No Nut November?”

“Something only Sadistic people like Ozai or Azula would enjoy" Korra said with a pout

“And apparently Asami?" Kya said dubiously. 

Opal spoke up then. “Its when you abstain from sexual release for a month in order to build a deeper relationship with people around you”

“Or make them miserable, that's what Asami said," Korra added on. An acolyte returned with her tea and she took a long drink. She contemplated the taste a moment before she thanked the acolyte. She kept it to herself that it had been steeped for too long. She turned back to Opal to continue. 

“What i want to know Opal, is how did you get Bolin, the most handsiest, affectionate Beta i know, to tell you he needed a break from sex?"

“What can i say! we are finally back in the same city, he helped save my family, he said he loved me...and he's very energetic!! How was I supposed to know he'd burn out?” Opal said with red cheeks

"isn't it some kind of lore that Earth kingdom lovers are supposed to be some of the longest lasting lovers?" Kya asked with a smirk. 

“Why don't you tell us Kya. Everybody knows you and aunt Lin rock the house these days" Opal said with a devious smile

“Rock the house? Opal seriously?" Korra said with a stuttering laugh

“Your right. No sex has made my sense of humor along the lines of Aunt Lin these days." Opal slumped in her seat till her head rested on the wooden table. Korra patted Opal’s back in sympathy before turning to Kya. 

“So Aunt Kya," Korra started "Are you going to make Chief Beifong partake in No Nut November?"

Kya contemplated their question for a moment before asking “So let me get this right… the Avatar, the cities top Industrialist, the spirit portal supervisor, and the biggest moverstar and probender are all going a month long without sex? No, I think the safety of the city is riding on how much I ride the Chief'' she said with a sly grin. 

Korra rolled her eyes “How very magnanimous."

Kya waived both girls off “While this very hilarious i think you two should be a little ashamed of-"

“Aht aht! I know where you are going with this Aunt Kya. we’re supposed to be focusing on our mates more but it's been 4 days and Asam’s done diddly squat to work on our relationship.”

By the wide eye look on Kya’s face, Korra knew she had said the wrong thing. Kya sat her cup on the table and took a breath. Seeming to pull her thoughts together. Yep Korra was gonna get it. 

“You have no idea who you are mated to, do you?"

“And that's my cue to leave" Opal whispered trying to slink away, she barely made it off the mat before Kya called out to her. 

“SIT DOWN LITTLE BEIFONG!”

“Now you've done it" Opal said in a pout.

When she was once again seated, Kya turned her attention back to Korra. "You're telling me that Asami has to get up. Get your pups ready in the morning. Go off to Future industries, a place she must run as an Omega, be an innovative genius, rebuild the city, pick up said children, come home and wank you off and you can't be Alpha enough to meet her half way. Who the hell raised you Korra!?”

“Hey wait a minute that's not fair! I may not have been there for Asami when Yassy was born or those three years but I always Put them first now. And Asami is not a helpless Omega; she can defend herself better than some benders I know. and I don't try to pretend I know what she does. I know nothing about engineering just like she doesn't know anything about spirits or the spirit world.”

Korra wondered how long Kya had been sitting on these feelings because she already had a response for Korra. “See if you stopped for a moment and thought about it, you would see that you're wrong Korra. Asami rebuilt this city's infrastructure TWICE around your spirit vines and now the spirit portal. Don't you think she'd have to know a little about spiritual matters for that to happen? And she may be a capable Omega but i'm sure she'd appreciate the back up if she asked for it. Even just asking her about a project she’s working on might mean a lot to her. When's the last time she went for a drive around the race track? When's the last time she went to her fathers grave? When's the last time you saw her cry? What's she been stressing out about?"

Korra sat with a stunned look on her face. Kya was right and that was a painful reality check. Of course Korra and Asami's relationship was give and take. But could Korra really be giving Asami more? Was Asami stretching herself too thin for Korra? She thought back to the last time she waited on Asami hand and foot. She thought sadly it hadn't been since around the time of Hiraaq’s birth and maybe a few months after. This didn't call for such drastic measures but Korra thought back to Asami’s request for a best friend. She hadn't been acting like one. 

“Look kid, I love you and Asami and your pups. But you can't ignore that you guys are still young and mated at that. You guys work but you'll burn yourselves out if you're not intune with each other. Sex is great but your not sustained on sex alone. And by the look on your face I know you agree with me.”

Korra felt like a scorned child. She gave a heavy sigh “your right. I need to be better. Asami asked for a best friend and so that's what i'll be. And it won't be for a month either.” She looked up bashfully at Kya “Thanks."

“I'm always here to help.”

A thought occurred to Korra just then. “Hold on, how can you tell me how to be a good Alpha when Lin is the most clogged up Alpha I know. And you two aren't mated.”

“I'm much older than you Korra, I have been around the Tribes a time or two and I know about these things. Being someone's mate is more than your presentations and knotting. Your body is changed for life after that bite, or did you forget?”

Korra had absolutely NOT forgotten that. When she and Asami shared that mating bite before the final battle for republic city she could have sworn in those moments following Asami’s sunken teeth that she had regained her Avatar memories. She had slipped into the Avatar State momentarily and drowned in the sound of a thousand lovers from a thousand lifetimes. She had known Asami was the one for some time before but it had never been more clear than in that moment when the Raava herself vibrated with joy inside Korra at the recognition of Reincarnated lovers finally joined as one. Her chi flared at the flashback and the warmth and extreme joy she had felt in that moment. Opals giggle brought her back 

“No Aunt Kya, I don't think she forgot that. Can’t you smell it on her?”

Korra Smiled as she relaxed her chi “I didn't forget. Say, I was supposed to go down to the police station today and see if they needed help but i think i'll swing by Future industries for a bit." Korra turned towards Opal “Are you and Jinora still going to be at the portal today. I'll be by on time for vine walkthroughs”

“Sure thing.” Opal said. 

Korra got up and left with a pep in her step leaving just Kya and Opal at the table.

“So Kya, what are you going to tell me about Bolin?”

Kya sipped her tea. “Nothing. I know your mother and your Aunt. You Beifong women fit that lore to the T. If Bolin can't keep up that's his problem. Comes with Beifong territory.”

“You're ridiculous.” Opal said between laughs. 

“Now, if you'll excuse me” Kya started. “I think i'll go down to the police station myself and…thank Lin for her service.” 

“That good huh?” Opal asked as Kya walked out 

“Damned Good!” she said with a wave of her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i guess in my head i have been building this idea that Korra takes pride in being an Alpha but sometimes can still need a little guidance. im a few years older than Korra and Asami's 21/22 and i just know they dont have it all together. throw in some kids and a mountain of responsibilities. and its clear that both of them still need a little guidance in how to be the best adults and parents they can be. 
> 
> what do you guys think of Kya? sassy right? just in case you were wondering tho shes a Beta
> 
> let me know what you guys think. if you have questions or kudos. leave a comment because im a fiend for them.


	3. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hows Asami handling this challenge?

Asami sat in her office paging over a few productivity reports. Though she was having a fairly productive day, her mind lingered on thoughts of Korra. It seemed as though Korra was having some difficulties at first with their agreement, but she was finally starting to show Asami the attention she had been craving. Korra had even gone as far as requesting a tour of Future Industries. Asami knew that Korra didn't know much about engineering, but Korra had insisted on it anyways. Asami didn't mind. She would just use this as a way to simplify engineering in a way that both her mate and children would understand when the time came. It was better to practice now. Asami really appreciated Korra for trying. 

A quiet knock on her office window broke her from her thoughts. Korra had flown up to Asami’s floor with lunch in hand. She went to open the window.

"Why don't you ever use the door, or my assistant?" Asami asked playfully. Korra stepped through the window and put down her glider staff. She gave Asami a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Avatar privileges." She said simply. "I brought you some komodo chicken and lychee nuts for Hiro." 

Korra handed Asami the food and made her way over to Hiraaq's playpen. He was still young enough that Asami was not comfortable leaving him in anyone's care but her own. Plus, she had not completely weaned him off of breast milk. Since returning back to her company, she had made it a point to dedicate a floor to a child daycare center. Giving other employees a chance to be close to their young ones at work. She watched as Korra approach their son.  Korra picked up Hiraaq and bounced him on her hip. 

"Hi my handsome boy!" she said his her enthusiastic baby voice. Hiraaq cooed joyfully, kicking his legs with excitement in his Sire's arms. Big green eyes resembling his mother's were staring back at Korra and she had to laugh at his exuberance. 

"Damn Asami, I gotta say, you make me some pretty gorgeous kids."

Asami crossed her arms playfully. “Well I'm only 50 percent of the recipe. Don't worry though, I'm sure there's a sprinkle of you somewhere in there.”

“Ha.Ha '' she said, reaching for the child's baby seat. “I'll feed Hiro, you sit and eat. Talk to me.”

“Actually there is something I'd like your opinion on.” 

“Go for it.'' Korra said as she prepared Hiraq's food. She took some of the lychee nuts, added some milk and mixed it all together then added a bit of heat bending to warm the concoction. She sampled it and Asami watched as Korra’s nose turned up in distaste. Despite her displeasure, Hiraaq absolutely loved it. Korra was such an attentive Sire and it warmed Asami’s heart to see her be such an involved parent. 

Asami reflected on her own parents. Her mother was an Omega female. And Hiroshi was an Alpha male. Hiroshi had always told Asami that he and her mother had started Future Industries together. however when Asami was born Hiroshi preferred that his mate stay home and care for her. Asami was not blind to the fact that Hiroshi had very rigid and traditional values. Something she had to fight tooth and nail to get him to change over time in her teens. And even then, Asami had only become his only exception. To him, Omegas, male or female were dainty and lesser than Alphas. They were reproductive machines and caregivers. Where she was concerned, as a non- bending female Omega, Hiroshi's rigidness had only doubled after her mother's death. Asami recalled a conversation before Hiroshi’s death. His sorrow at losing his mate had morphed into an unhealthy panic at keeping his daughter safe. And only intensified when she presented as Omega. He would have been less concerned if she had presented as an Alpha or Beta. 

It seemed that Hiroshi had carried some of those prejudices over into his company. Even today, Asami sometimes felt like her employees and board members believed she wasn't capable of running this company. In the years that Korra wasn’t around it was almost disgusting how much members of her company tried to proposition her claiming the idea that she needed protection from a strong Alpha or Beta that her father might have approved of had he been around. 

“Well I think I want to open up a program dedicated to training Omegas in mathematics and engineering. There’s not a lot of Omegas in the field, and I think the culture in Republic City may be moving away from the more traditional presentation roles……and I'd like to see more Omegas in the field and just…chasing their dreams. I want Future Industries to be a representation of equality. 

Korra fed Hiraaq another spoonful of food and cleaned his cute chunky little messy cheeks. She took a minute of thinking before she spoke.

“Am I giving you advice as your bestie or your Alpha?”

Asami’s eyes rose dubiously, “is there a difference?” 

“Well sort of but it's not bad. As your friend I think that’s an excellent idea. If there are people out there that want to do what they love or if they have a talent for it, their presentations shouldn’t keep them from doing so. When I was traveling I met this couple that ran a crab boat. The male was an Alpha and his mate was an Omega female. During the day she and I were in charge of chopping up bait while him and his Beta brother drove the boat and caught the crab. One night I went to go to the bathroom and the Omega was at the table pouring over papers. Turns out she was going over her mates' numbers for the day. She was making sure the cost of bait and how much fish came on board plus a certain amount of time at sea would equal good enough profits. She would tease and say that sometimes his mistakes cost hundreds of Yuans and if they were a bigger company that it could have cost them thousands.”

Korra fed Hiraaq another bite and chuckled at herself. “She would say,  _ my mate and I are both fishermen. He fishes for Crab and I fish for his mistakes _ .”

Asami looked at Korra from over her food. She hadn’t realized she was smiling until Korra gave her a confused look. “What? What did I say?”

Asami quietly noted the warmth she felt at Korra's revelation. “Nothing, it's just that this is the first time you’ve ever mentioned anything about those six months. Well besides telling me about all those people you slept with.” There was a smile on her lips to communicate to Korra that there was no need to feel bad about what she had done. It was in the past and they were better people because of everything that had happened. Even if it hurt in the moment.

Hiraaq opened his mouth ready for another bite. Korra fed him a bite before she said ”I guess you're right. It wasn’t all bad. Actually I think I enjoyed them the most out of everyone I met along the way. But enough about me this is about you. The point I was trying to make was that the lady probably could have run that boat by herself but she made herself smaller for her mate instead and I don't think that was good. I would never keep you from your calling if it made you happy. If you can find some Omegas out there that want to take life by the bison horns and be more involved in what they have a passion for, then you should!”

Listening to Korra sound so passionate about her idea made Asami want to abruptly tackle and kiss her mate. A pleasant tingle settled in her blood. She thought to herself “ _That's the Korra I fell in love with. So passionate about doing the right thing._ ” But she remembered Korra's earlier statement. 

“Okay, so if my friend thinks its a good idea, then what does my Alpha think?” 

Korra muttered to herself before speaking up “Well maybe to start off you should be selective about the Omegas. Maybe have a test they can take and based on the performance will determine how much training they will need. And then, maybe have a sit down interview with them. I think you should start by accepting mated Omegas or Omegas that have established families. "

“Well what’s the thought process behind that?” Asami asked plainly.  


“I think it's important to consider that Omegas do have roles at least in the household. But you want to find the ones that are more into their passions and not so much being a broodmare. Older Omegas, and ones with families might be a good place to start. Don't get me wrong, I think it's an awesome idea but once you get into the groove of things and figure out training times and needs, then you should open the program up to the younger Omegas.”

Asami wanted to protest but she knew Korra didn't mean any harm. I'm not gonna say that isn't slightly misogynist because it is, but I know what you're trying to get at. The opportunity itself will hopefully draw out those who want to be in this STEM program.”

Korra looked up and smiled. “Have you talked to your board members about it?”

“No, not yet.”

“Good. I think you shouldn't. I think this a great time for you to grab those bison horns and just do it. No approval needed.” 

Well this was interesting. Korra certainly was talking up Asami a whole lot today. Not that she didn't always give Asami her props but, this almost seemed unprovoked. Asami turned away from her lunch and faced Korra who was still fussing over keeping Hiraaq's face clean as he ate. Asami gracefully folded one leg over the other and crossed her arms. A smirk playing at her mouth. 

“What's gotten into you Avatar? You're being especially nice to me today. You know there are no amount of compliments that are going to make me sleep with you until this 30 day challenge is up right?“

Korra smiled and rolled her eyes. “Easy Sato I'm not trying to get into your skirt. But I'm being serious. I may not know how to run a company, but I know you. You deserve to put another stamp on this company that makes it yours and not Hiroshi’s. You inspire greatness and you are a great role model to other Omegas. And I'd be so proud to be behind you supporting this. Your fucking awesome! Isn't that right my little cutie pie? Mama’s the best Omega in the world. Yes she is."

Hiraaq worked his mouth to try and copy Korra but only a few baby babbles tumbled from his lips before he was ready for another bite. 

Asami giggled at Korra’s obscenity. She couldn't find it in her heart to scold her lover at the moment for such vulgar language in front of their child. Not when her heart was pounding in her chest with such a powerful rush of love and appreciation for Korra. She couldn't control her urge and she slipped down onto the floor next to her. She pulled Korra’s face to hers and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. Korra was surprised at first but that quickly dissolved into a sigh of content. Asami couldn't seem to stop herself. She pushed her tongue into Korra's mouth and Korra moaned. Asami needed Korra. She had no idea that Korra had such a strong view of her. Asami had sometimes wrestled with her own inadequacy and Korra had erased all those insecurities with a few words of encouragement. 

She broke off from the kiss panting, and wildly wet. Korra had her signature goofy grin on her face. “I love you,” Asami said breathlessly. 

Oh spirits how she loved Korra. She was stunned at how much Korra's words made her feel so warm, loved and needed. Korra had said exactly the right thing. Asami was suddenly worried that she wouldn't be able to make it 20 more days if Korra kept up this kind of treatment.

“Thought I didn't have a shot at getting in your skirt?”

“Don't ruin this?” Asami answered. 

A loud screech from Hiraaq startled them out of their moment. Their pup was not happy that his feeding time had been interrupted.

“Easy Hiraaq.” Korra said with a slight flex of her chi. The scent went out to the young pup and once he inhaled he immediately quieted, looking to Korra with curious eyes. “Please don't scream like that Hiro, it's not necessary.” Korra said evenly but sternly. Asami took that moment to create some distance between them. Korra was doing things to her that had her body reeling. Even seeing how well Korra was doing as a parent made Asami want to jumper her bones. She went back over to her food but it tasted bland compared to what she really wanted. Korra was smirking at her but made no comment. They finished eating lunch and making small talk with thick tension in the air. Finally, once they finished Korra kissed Hiraaq and placed him down in his crib for his nap. She walked over to the window and grabbed her staff. Asami stood behind her ready to see her off but then was tugged into Korra’s hard body by a steel arm. Korra gave Asami a steamy kiss, all teeth and tongue. She knew she was having an affect on Asami and just seemed to want to relish in it a bit more. It was a sinfully delicious type of payback. 

“I love you too Sato. As your friend and your Alpha.'' With that, Korra jumped out of the window, glider staff carrying her on an air current.

Asami stood at the window, a slender hand reaching up to touch her lips that were still tingling with the reminder of the pressure of Korra’s. 20 days. 

Asami sighed to herself and realized that this may be a little harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo can i post three chapters in three days? probably not but im gonna try. im still pretty noobish at this writing thing lol but stick with me!!.


	4. day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami has some time to reflect.....

Day 16

“Mama, Why are we at the park?” 

“We are here to pick up Sire, Yassy.” Asami said as she looked over her daughter making sure she was properly bundled up. She should have known better, when she lifted the child's hat she saw that Yasuko was already starting to break into a sweat. She and Korra had always seemed to run hot. This contrasted with the fact that Hiraaq and Asami were the ones who were intolerant to cold. 

They approached the field where they found Korra and General Iroh in front of a platoon of soldiers leading them in bending formations. Judging from the ambient heat in the surrounding area. Asami could guess it was a firebending platoon. However on inspection she noticed some earthbenders among them as well. She looked to Korra and General Iroh who were in the front of the platoon facing them. Korra had traded in her watertribe clothes for her earth kingdom fight clothes. Her mahogany skin was covered in a heavy sweat but she didn't look at all tired. In fact she had a smile on her face. Asami let her eyes take in Korra's features. 

In this light, Korra’s muscles around her arms and back were freshly pronounced with the evidence of their use. Asami’s favorite spot to touch: the long dip of Korra's spine, and her shoulder blades looked especially tantalizing under her impossibly tight tank top. Too bad Asami couldn't see Korra’s front, or her eyes would have zeroed in on those mouth watering breasts and bite worthy abs. Asami couldn't help drawing up a memory of grinding against Korra’s Abs. the feel of rock hard muscle gliding against her sensitive clit bringing her such pleasure.

“Fuck” Asami muttered under her breath. Annoyed at how ragingly horny she had become by the mere sight of Korra. She tried to calm herself down taking steady breaths of air. An aroused Omega around this many Alphas and Betas was probably doing nothing for their concentration. No matter if she was mated to the Avatar or not. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side today. 

An easy gust of winter air blew and carried her scent over to the soldiers. Iroh picked it up first but was gentlemen enough not to turn to Asami. Instead, he nudged Korra and she turned to look at her. A smirk broke out on her face. She knew what she was doing to Asami and to mush it in more she gave Asami a wink then turned away from her. 

“Alright everybody that wraps it up for today. Thanks for letting me work out with you all. It was really awesome!”. 

One of the members from the back of the platoon spoke up above all the other voices.

“Hey Avatar the rest of us wanna know if you're up for a little challenge before you go home to your dame.”

Asami watched as the other soldiers around spoke in agreement. Part of her was agitated that they spoke about her with such little regard, but she was sure Korra would put them in their place. 

“Easy fella’s. I don't think I could take any of you in a match. I'm pretty tired.”

_She's lying._ Asami thought to herself.

“It's not a match. Just a little pushup challenge. What's the matter? Trying to save face in front of your mate and pups?. Cmon dont you want to be part of the best platoon of the United Forces?” 

Another soldier spoke up “Shut up Lee. you're just trying to show off.” 

Iroh looked to Korra with a friendly smile on his face. “C'mon it's pretty fun. I bet Asami and the kids would appreciate the show.” 

Korra peaked over at Asami searching for an approval. When Asami nodded, she turned back to the platoon. “Alright soldier boy front and center.” 

The platoon broke out into cheers. “Go get em Lee!” “Make us look good!” “If you lose to the Avatar does that mean drinks are on you!?”

Lee was a perfectly muscular man, on par with Iroh. there didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on him. His chi flared with alpha dominance as he came to the front of the platoon. but it was a slightly foul odor to Asami. Arrogance had a tendency to make Alphas stink to her. This man _was_ showing off. 

“Tell me how this challenge goes?” Korra said evenly. Lee laid out the rules. 

“The platoon is going to sing a song. When you hear the word ‘up,’ you push up. When you hear the word ‘down,’ you come down on your pushup position. When you hear ‘old Kyoshi’ you rock side to side on your down position and then the process repeats. If you make it through the whole song you pass.”

“Sounds easy enough. I'm in.” Korra said with a look of determination. 

Iroh’s voice boomed over the platoon with authority. “Alright Crew sound off for the Avatar. I want the people at the south pole to hear you. If you're not singing, your pushing! Assume your positions!”

“YAY SIRE! YOU CAN DO IT!” Yasuko screeched. Asami couldn't help joining in to cheer her mate on.

“Go Korra!” 

The men started up with their chant using a sharp stone to create a hollow clap to help keep up a proper beat.

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Bring Zahli up and Bring Zahli down_

_Lift and squat, gotta tear the ground_

_Old Kyoshi’s dead and gone_

_Left me here to weep and moan._

Asami laughed at the lyrics. But watching korra was no laughing matter. Korra completed the first set of pushups flawlessly and so did Lee. On one of her down positions Korra cheered for Lee to keep up and crossed one of her legs so she was balancing on two hands and one foot. Korra’s form was flawless and her muscles corded soo beautifully. When she began her side to side rocking. She was controlled and precise. Her triceps strained deliciously in her down position and only Asami could see their subtle twitching with use. 

She had never had an urge so strong to put her mouth on Korra’s body.

It was in contrast to her follow up thought. A grim picture that seemed lifetimes ago. A time when Korra was lying helpless on the floor unable to get up because she had lost the power in her arms and legs. But here she was. Controlled, healthy, and excelling.

Living.

The rush of affection she felt made Asami’s eyes water. Korra was just so resilient and she never seemed to stop amazing Asami. It was Korra's resilience that had helped Asami nurture her own when she couldn't see past the pain her father had dealt her. Asami resolved that she would appreciate the more mundane things Korra did. They were every bit as important as the world shaping one's. 

“Uh!....dah!” from her back Asami could hear Hiraaq trying to say the lyrics being repeated. Though he only managed to babble out the sounds that were easy for him, he was getting close to an actual word. Hopefully korra would be there to enjoy it. Apparently he really seemed to like the silly song. She encouraged him by trying to repeat what she remembered too and clapping In sync with the others in the platoon. Soon Yasuko was joining in merily and Asmai found herself feeling a profound sense of happiness. Life was easy. Just her and her pups cheering on her superhuman mate.

Superhuman was the only way to describe Korra’s boundless energy as she continued to push through the song. They were into the third repeat and the soldier Lee’s body was beginning to quake violently as he came up from his pushups. Korra was feeling the strain but not nearly as much. On her down position asami would see her abdominals twitch and shiver but only slightly. Even on their most rambunctious nights of lovemaking would bring korra to exhaustion more than this. This was a child's play to Korra. Still a thought crossed Asami’s mind. Korra would be smelly and sore after such a workout. It would be a perfect opportunity to take a bath together and talk. She would need to put a nuktuk mover on for Yasuko and put Hirraq in his playpen though Naga would ensure both pups wouldn't get into trouble in her absence. 

Asami came out of her thoughts just in time to see Lee crumble to the floor exhausted. Korra had made it through 5 verses and still looked like she could push through more but once Lee Stopped she stopped and collapsed on the ground too. 

“She won!” Asami Said to Yasuko and the child wasted no time bolting off to Korra. 

“Sire! You did it!YAAAAAY!”

Korra rolled over just in time to catch her pup from crashing into her “bah that was nothing!” 

Korra sat up and watched Asami walk closer. “I'm sure _you_ enjoyed the show.” 

Asami rolled her eyes and helped Korra up off the ground. She didn't give Korra a chance to move away. She reached out with her hand and grabbed Korra by her chin and moved in to kiss her Lover, returning the hungry, hot sentiment bestowed on her days before. Asami wasnt stupid. She knew the closeness of Korra would cover her in the alpha’s heady scent and ward off any unwanted advances. Not that she couldn't handle them, it was just nice to have. Her kiss had the desired effect. Korra groaned and her cinnamon skin took on a reddish tint. They broke apart and Asami winked pushing Korra gently away from her. 

“Wow that's some woman you got there Avatar.” Lee said as he got off the ground.

“You better believe it.” she said, still blushing and grinning wildly, “I couldn't be half the Avatar I am without her.” 

“Well then pleasure to formally meet you Miss Asami Sato. please pardon my earlier behavior. There was no excuse.” 

Asami dismissed him politely “No worries. so long as you treat all Omegas with more respect then i think you can be forgiven.”

“Yes Ma’am.” he said with a sincere smile.

Korra and Asami exchanged a short conversation with Iroh about another visit and Asami possibly taking a tour of the engines onboard the ship before they politely pardoned themselves. 

“Cmon Avatar, I'm taking you home.” Asami’s voice was low, suggestive and playful. 

Korra was saucy with her response. “Yes Ma’am”

**********************************

“Mind if i join you?” Asami asked as she stepped into the bathroom in her robe. Korra cracked open one of those bright blue eyes, a smile playing on her face. “Sure. where are the kids?” 

“Naga’s on guard duty. Hiraaq is in his playpen and Yassy’s watching Nuktuk…for the millionth time. I’d say that gives us a solid 90 minutes of peace.”

“I swear it has to be unhealthy how much she re watches those shows.” 

“I can always go turn it off..”

“NO! No...this is mommy time remember?” 

“Mmhmm i thought so.” Asami replied thoroughly amused. 

Asami slipped her bathrobe off trying not to focus too much on the burning feeling she got whenever she knew Korra was eyeing her. She knew that this deep into their challenge it would be hard to ignore sexual advances but at this moment Asami was not receptive to them. Korra may have looked tough and smiling but, just under her normal alpha smell there was a twinge of discomfort to her scent. Asami climbed into the tub slowly. Korra had heated the tub so hot it burned Asamis skin. It was perfect.

“Did you push yourself too hard?”

Korra nodded and shifted to make room for Asami “Think you can give me one of those Sato grade massages?” 

“C’mere.” Asami opened her arms in invitation to Korra. 

Korra positioned herself so that her back pressed against Asami's front. She took a moment to rest her full weight against Asami, for which the engineer responded by wrapping her arms around Korra and lovingly kissing the side of her lightly sweaty temple. Korra turned her head and they were kissing slow and easy. Asami’s heart was bursting with affection for her lover. Even after all this time Korra still managed to give her butterflies. Korra’s mouth was sweet and hot but not dominating as usual. When they came apart, Korra remained rested against her

“I don't think this is a massage.” Asami said teasingly. 

“Sometimes being close to my favorite girl makes me feel better.” 

“Oooh that was pretty smooth.” Asami kissed Korra’s temple again. “You're my favorite girl too.” 

They were comfortable in their silence until Korra gave the wordless cue for Asami to begin working her fingers into Korra’s flesh. Asami was no fool. After Korra’s fight with Zaheer she would have excruciating pain in her legs and lower back. Kya had mused that the fall that broke both her legs had extended up into Korra's hips and jarred the base of her spine. Though Korra fought her way back to being able to use her legs. A certain level of exertion would always bother the muscles in her lower back. 

“Your spinae again?”

“Yeah.” 

Asami’s hands went to work on lightly smoothing those muscles out. It took time and would be a good few minutes before Korra would start to feel the relief. Asami supplemented the time with dropping kisses on the hot skin of Korra’s neck and shoulders, giving Korra comfort. There was no need for Asami to tell Korra about taking it easy. Her body was doing all the talking. 

“Hey can i ask you something?” Asami said. 

“Sure.”

“When we were in my office a few days ago, you said not all of your days were bad ones. Can you remember your first good one?”

“Yeah, I do actually. But, it may seem silly to you?”

“Try me.” Asami said as she pushed Korra forward to get lower by her back and hips.

“Well...it was like two nights after i left the south. You've been down there. The closer you get to the pole, the colder it gets and the more icebergs appear. Well when i was leaving i had reached that edge of the southern water tribe and made it to the southern earth kingdom. That water is actually really pretty but nothing lives or grows there. Well the whole time up onto that point it was really rough seas. But when I made it out, the first things I saw were butterfly fish. They were jumping out of the water and playing and just being themselves. It was pretty neat.”

“Why's that special?” 

Korra took a moment to reflect back on that time. “I think i was happy because at that moment i felt like one of them. They are fish and they belong in a world of water. But they broke free of that world and discovered something else if only for a few moments in time. I guess I felt that too. I am the Avatar, an Alpha and a Sire. but at that moment i wasn't bound by any of those things. I broke free to see something else. Even if the gravity of my world would pull me back in. 

Korra chuckled lightly to herself “Sorry that probably didn't make any sense.” 

Asami thought about Korra’s words before she said “I understand that very well.” 

“You do?” 

“Oh Korra, there are many days when I wish I could shed the weight of my titles and just be another face in the crowd. You don't think that being a Sato, a CEO or even your mate gets old?” 

“Hey!”

“I'm just saying, I get how it feels.”

Korra thought about Asami’s admission. She had not thought that there could be so much weight of responsibility with Asami. Of course there was her company. But she didn't take into consideration that even being the Avatar’s mate could be a burden. 

“Do you still feel that way?” Korra said timidly. 

Asami knew what Korra was thinking. With all of the time that they couldn't make for each other she was probably wondering if Asami was realizing any doubts about continuing to be with her. Asami was confident in her answer. 

“Maybe sometimes with Future Industries. Sometimes I even feel like maybe I'm not the best mother to the kids. But no. I could never think about not being yours. I can't even picture what that looks like. Even when you were gone that was the case because our bond allows me to be who I am. You're my strength when I'm weak. Just like how I am for you. 

Korra looked back at Asami and the appreciation she found there in those deep blue eyes made Asami’s heart speed up. 

Korra’s eyes were back on Asami’s lips. The look of need on Korra's face was so plain that Asami couldn't resist. She pressed her lips to Korra’s, giving the alpha what she was undoubtedly yearning for. 

There was something different about Korra tonight. She was so…tender. Asami lightly ran her tongue along Korra's bottom lip and Korra opened wider for her. She was letting Asami set their pace. It wasn't in their normal dynamic of things, but that only made Asami more responsive. Even at the awkward angle Asami gripped Korra closer. Her arms wrapped around Korra and a hand gently wrapped around Korra’s neck and applied a small amount of pressure.

Korra moaned quite loudly and it was enough to break the spell. Their lips parted with a sharp sound but their faces remained close. Korra was panting and Asami could feel her own cheeks burning. 

“Yanoe its too bad were doing this no sex thing, id probably let you lead tonight.” Korra whispered. 

“Mmm that's certainly a tempting thought.” like fuck is was. If Korra said the right combination of words Asami would absolutely throw this challenge right out the window and give Korra every bit of her she desired. 

“Is it? I always knew there was a part of you that wanted to mount me.” Korra said with a breathy laugh 

Asami couldn't help her smile “like you wouldn't believe.” 

Korra giggled and lifted from her embrace. She retreated back to the other side of the bath and Asami missed her body so much it hurt. She was sure Korra could pick up the scent of her arousal. But it seemed she was trying to be noble. Korra broke the tense energy in the room and sighed as she sank into the near boiling water. 

“MAN i can't wait for this challenge to be over. I miss you!”

Asami giggled. The distance between them was helping to lift her from Korra’s spell if only a little bit. “We're doing so good. And we see each other everyday. How could you miss me?”

Korra’s eyes roved Asami’s body with tenderness and a gentle smile was on her face “Oh Honey, I miss seeing and feeling that special side of you that's reserved only for me. When I stroke your spine you get goosebumps, when I kiss in between your breasts you make this sweet cooing noise. If i touch the swell of your breast a certain way it makes you laugh. And if i put my mouth…..

Korra stopped and her eyes landed on the juncture between Asami’s legs. And Asami felt her whole body shiver hard. Korra seemed to leave for a moment. No doubt she was thumbing through some of her favorite intimate moments with Asami. 

“Then what?” Asami said breathlessly. She hadn't even realized Korra’s words were making her hold her breath. So much for the fog of desire lifting.

Korra blushed before she finished “If i do that thing with my tongue really well you get this really euphoric smile on your face. It's my favorite.”

Asami was nearly crimson with her blush “Ahem. It's mine too.” 

Korra rested her head on her hand, those brown locks slightly damp where they had been submerged in water. She was looking at Asami with a smile still. “Yea… it's just nice to be able to appreciate you in a way that nobody else has the privilege to see. it's like I'm the only one that knows those kinds of secrets.” 

Despite the butterflies in her stomach she felt a twitch of guilt. Korra seemed to pay so much attention to Asami. But how much did Asami know about Korra’s secret places?. Oh Asami knew what to do to bring Korra to her knees but, She couldn't remember the last time she meditated on Korra’s pleasure or filed away all the things that made Korra.. well..Korra. And Korra was looking at her with so much reverence she wanted to know that same feeling with Korra. Maybe this was the chance to do so. 

“Korra?

“Yea?”

“Um...i was thinking maybe when we're done with the bath. Could I make out with you?” 

The most beautiful lopsided grin spread across Korra’s face. “Clothes on right?” 

Asami nodded shyly.

Korra studied Asami for a moment and reached out to stroke a creamy leg. Her voice was sweet and endearing when she gave her answer. 

“I'd love to.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooh let me just tell you all that i KNOW yall are waiting on this bad boy. for a while there i lost the vision i had for this short story but i think the mojo is back.
> 
> also i work 50hr work weeks and im taking college level trigonometry and its whoopin my behind, where is my Asami when i need her!??  
> i cant make any promises for when this will be updated again but i will finish it! i can promise u that!  
> also im looking for another beta reader i love my editor but life yanoe. we are both quite the busy bees. 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT!!! here is a link to listen to the song Korra does the pushup challenge to.  
> we used to do it when i was in the navy as well.
> 
> the song is called flower by moby --->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A2V9Bu80J4  
> this video shows you how Korra and Lee did the challenge--->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jCRSK9hO2Y
> 
> i changed up the lyrics to fit the Avatar verse 
> 
> alright guys you know the deal im a sucker for those comments and kudos so.....
> 
> DROP EM!!!!!


	5. WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief intermission

Hey guys I’m dropping this little notice in between the story just to give you an update

If you have the time and the Instagram please feel free to add me at shera_korra

I like the little following that I’ve got going and I’ve got tons of ideas for korrasami fics and not enough interaction with the fans to gauge if they will be well excepted or not.

I also have pictures of the little family in case you were wanting to see. and I will post those on Instagram as well also that can be the place if you have any personal questions if I want to make inappropriate comments anything like that to tie you over while I’m working on these great chapters for you

So if you have the means head on over it and become a fan  
https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ5Li4xFWPs/?igshid=12m4fidolb618


	6. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami check in with the others

“I gotta say, it's been quite a while since the whole gang has been together for a family dinner. I'm actually pretty excited.” Korra said as she helped Asami into the ferry boat to take them to Air temple island. 

“Me too.” She said, taking a seat. “Do you think Pema will like my steam buns?” 

Korra leaned over Asami placing her hands on each side of the bench that she sat on and leaned in close to waggle her eyebrows. “I like your buns.” 

Asami’s song of laughter showcased her amusement. “Korraaa behave!” As she gave a gentle swat on her arm. 

Korra was about to sit down in the ferry boat and direct Naga onboard, but the massive beast was looking intently at the water. She was shifting her feet, butt wiggling with the intensity of her tail wags. 

Korra gave her next command with full alpha authority. “Naga Hold.” 

Naga stood stock-still looking intently at her master. A few seconds passed and then Korra gave her the release command. 

Naga was like a shot of lightning. Bouncing off the dock and straight into the water. These winter months in Republic City weren't as cold as they would have been in the south, but Naga thrived better in this weather. Crisp, biting air, and waters just above freezing made for a nice dip in the bay and provided good exercise for her. Naga swam circles around the boat as Korra waterbent them over at a leisurely pace.

The kids had been dropped off earlier that morning before the two headed off to work, and that was where they got word that there would be a family gathering. Tenzin's siblings, the Beifongs, and The Bending Brothers, were all going to be under one roof. Korra was curious to see how Bolin and Opal were holding up. 

Asami snuggled into Korra's side resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. 

“How are you?” Korra asked politely.

“I'm fine. A bit tired, but we have the next two days off so hopefully I can sleep in a bit tomorrow.” 

Korra snickered. “Asami, you wake up before the sun does. sleeping in, to you is waking up right after the sun rises. At most that's like 30 minutes?”

“Oh hush you.” She said nuzzling closer. “I have two high energy children and a needy alpha. Those morning hours are sacred.” 

“Hmmmph. I'll just be glad when I get my morning nookie back.” 

“I was kinda thinking maybe we could hold out for another th-” 

“Asami, I will literally push you off this boat and make Naga tow you to the Island. There is no way I'm doing this for more than 30 days. I'm still hoping we can wrap this up a few days early. “C’mon,” Korra began to beg. “We made it this far nobody has to know.”

“ _ We _ would know sweetheart. Besides, I have something special for you when this is all over.” 

Korra looked down at Asami with a brow raised, clearly intrigued. “Yea?”

“Absolutely. I have something planned that will have you making a mess all over yourself.” 

Korra lightly grabbed Asami’s chin and forced their gazes to meet, her face inches from Asami’s lips. 

“Oh no my love. That's where you're wrong. I'll be making a mess all over you.” 

Asami sucked in a ragged breath. Korra could see her eyes glaze over slightly. She was well aware that Asami was close to breaking the closer they made it to 30 days. A blush was creeping up those pale moon lit cheeks and Korra took pity on her and began to move away. Asami pulled her face back in and their lips met for a tempting kiss. Korra could  _ taste  _ how much Asami enjoyed the idea of Korra’s intentions. When they came apart Asami was panting softly she looked at Korra and wiped away a bit of lipstick from Korra's mouth. 

“Promises. Promises.” 

They collected themselves the rest of the way over. When they made it to the docks, Korra sprang up and jumped out to help Asami.

“Try and give Naga her commands.” Korra directed. 

Asami turned around just in time to catch Naga popping up from out of the water. 

“Naga! Come!” Asami said strongly. 

Naga’s ears perked and she began to climb out of the water. Before she got the chance to shake the water from her fur, Asami gave her a command to hold. Naga once again stood still clearly fighting the urge to shake. Her brown eyes trained on Asami waiting for the next command. 

“Can you bend the water off her Korra?” 

With a gentle sweep, all of the water came off of Naga’s fur as she stood still. 

“OKAY GIRL!” Asami praised.

Nagas tail began to wiggle and she still shook herself free of the remaining droplets of water. She ran a few circles around Asami and Korra then took off with a case of the zoomies. Now that she was on the island, they let her have free reign to go anywhere she pleased. There were enough people she could visit that would keep an eye on her and she wouldn’t wander off island without Korra or Asami.

The couple made their way into the temple’s main dining room and were met with happy smiles, rambunctious children, and many friendly faces. The two made their way around the room and said hello to everyone. Korra got a glance at Asami as she shifted over to Pema, who had a hand ready to take her steam buns. 

“These smell great! Dinner is about to come out now so I'll put these on the table.”

Korra joined Asami’s side as they sat down at the table. Yasuko came moments after and met her parents in delight. She didn't have the same speed of speech as Ikki, but her fast paced ramble about the events of the day had given the parents a run for their money. 

“Ugh Asami I have no idea how you get any work done knowing you have a pup that looks this gorgeous!”

Korra looked up in time to see Opal coming into the dinning area with their son looking sleepy on her hip. His head rested against Opal’s chest, but eyes looking for somebody more familiar. 

When those green eyes fell on Korra, he snapped up and shifted in Opal’s arms to get to his Sire.

Korra's heart never failed to tug in her chest when her children were around. It was that growing familiarity of being a parent and now was no different. Of all the things she had been blessed with in this world, her children and Asami were the greatest things. 

She was taking that moment of truth to herself holding her precious boy snuggly when she heard Asami speak beside her. 

“Is there any particular reason why you're coveting my son so strongly with the smell of lava and bedrock pouring off of you?”

Korra looked to Opal who began to blush profusely but wore a vixenous smile on her face. Korra took a soft wiff and indeed could smell remnants of Bolin with undertones of Opal’s honeysuckle melon scent.

“Heheh Bolin and I weren't able to finish our bonding exercise due to… ehem some things”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yea, bet there was lots of bonding exercise.”

Asami nudged Korra gently before continuing to speak to Opal. “Aw man, well how far did you guys get?” 

“We didn't even manage to get off the filming set. Thank goodness everybody left for lunch because he too-”

“NO NO!” Korra interrupted quickly covering her pups ears and crossing her own legs.

Korra was already walking a thin line these past few days. The slightest arousing provocation would have her rock hard in moments and Opal even mentioning sex put her on edge.

“That's not what she meant!” Korra said with a twinge of jealousy. “And for Raava’s sake not in front of my boy! Yasuko has already been scarred with visuals. I do NOT want to give Hiro a head start.”

Beside her, Asami put a sympathetic hand on Korra’s back and began to stroke in loving circles. A few calming breaths and a request for tea had her erection shifting back into a more comfortable state. Asami got over her case of the giggles at Korra’s expense to ask. 

“No, what I meant was how long did you abstain before you cracked?”

“I'm not sure if you could call heat ‘ _ cracking _ ,’ but I want to say it was like 12 days.” 

Asami had a look of amusement on her face. “Opal, sweetheart you smell like freshly finished heat. that accounts for 5 days at the most. What happened to the rest of those days?”

Opal gave a saucy smile and winked at Asami and both girls fell into laughter. Even Korra had to smile. There was no way someone as loving as Bolin could have stayed away from Opal for a month. 

“Where is he anyways?” She asked curiously.

“He's in the radio tower probably trying to schedule out more film time since he's been  _ tied up _ the last few days.” Opal replied placing her hand on her cheek. No doubt reminiscing on the past few days. 

“Ugh. Really Opal, kinda low hanging fruit.” Korra said as she swayed side to side, absentmindedly rocking her child. 

Opal crossed her arms. “No, I'm serious. We tried some new things during these last few days. just check his wrist later.” 

“Ehe ehem.” Came a gruff sound from behind Opal. She turned and paled as she saw her Aunt Lin and Kya come and sit down.

“Opal you  _ do _ know that me and your mother talk on a regular basis, right?”

Opals coffee milk skin burned with a reddish hue “Sorry, Aunt Lin.” 

“Aww leave her alone Lin, she's enjoying her youth. She's in good hands with Bolin.” Came Kya’s soothing voice. It did nothing to stop Lin from rolling her eyes as she sat down next to Opal. 

Bolin and Mako came downstairs at the same time and Korra was happy to see her friends again. Mako sat next to Korra and Bolin sat to his other side across from Opal. The Acolytes and Pema brought out the food and the children were dismissed to the children's table with the exception of Hiraaq who remained in Korra’s lap. Occasionally he would reach a tiny hand out for her food. She broke apart some pickled radishes and fed them to him. Asami had offered to take him but Korra declined politely, wanting Asami to enjoy her time. That had earned her a kiss from the ruby red lips of her Omega. 

“You guys seem to be doing well,” Mako commented. 

“Yes we are. Challenges aside it's been pretty good.” 

“Feeling refreshed and enlightened?”

Korra gave a sincere chuckle “Weirdly enough yes. I mean it's not how i want it to be, but I'm actually enjoying the results. I don't know, it feels like everything is new. It's like Asami and I are becoming in sync again.” 

Korra's mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Kya and the older waterbender met her gaze and gave her a knowing smile. Beside her, Lin was still grumpy but her scent wasn't annoyed. Instead she was completely mellow. Korra noticed the closeness of the two women. In particular, Lin's hand was on Kya’s thigh.

Korra was happy that all the people she cared about had somebody special. All except Mako. 

“Hey,” she prodded gently. ''When do you think you'll get back out there and date?”

Mako was quiet for a moment, his intense amber gaze looking down at Korra’s progeny. 

“Someday in the relative future, but I'm happy with where I am right now. Maybe when I get settled in on the force I'll consider it. But for right now, my career is my baby. I'd like to be able to have something that is mine before I offer myself to somebody again. Besides, I still have Bolin, and you, and the kids if I need a little bit of a slice of life.”

“Hmmm I agree with Korra.” Asami replied. “You're a good guy Mako, you’d make anyone happy.”

“I didnt with you guys. What if I screw up the next person as well?” 

“Oh Mako,” Korra said sympathetically. “You didn't screw us up. We were just young, and wanted to prove soo much. All of us did! I definitely don't hold anything that happened between us or you and Asami personally.”

Asami chimed in. “Yeah. I could never regret anything we had. You're our children's godfather. And our best friend. You have plenty to offer. I can promise you that.” 

“Thanks guys.” Mako replied a bit bashfully.

Korra patted Mako’s back, her face twisting in a certain way. “If you really want to impress the ladies you can take our pups off our hands in 6 days. Asami and I are trying to get busy- I mean be busy. Asami and i will BE busy.”

Korra looked over to see Asami shaking her head with a mix of amusement and embarrassment. It was Kya who spoke up next. 

“How has this little break from carnal desires been for you two?”

Korra shared a look with Asami and then replied. “It's been equal amounts of pain and pleasure. But I think we are getting the hang of it. And  _ carnal desires _ ? Who are you? Tenzin?”

Tenzin who had been listening quietly the whole time spoke up just then. “Actually the air nation does not practice refraining from….carnal desires.” 

That wasn't too hard to believe. Tenzin had 4 kids and didn't seem to show any signs of stopping even with all the new airbenders gained through the events of Harmonic Convergence.

“That's right,” Jinora spoke up. “Of all the nations, the Air Nation is the most libral about sex and sexuality. It's said that Avatar Yangchen lived the longest of all the Air Nomads, because she kept many lovers. She even wrote a book on the correlation between sex, health, and love.”

Tenzin nodded his head in agreement, until his eyes shot open and he looked to Jinora. “How do you know about Yangchen’s teachings?”

Korra couldn’t help her grin. Jinora was always such a know it all, but it looked like this time she had finally said too much. Beside Jinora, Kai was choking on his steam bun. Both of them were clearly flustered. 

“Oh um….I think I read it in Wan Shi Ton’s library years ago. I didn't think it was true.” 

Korra used her seismic sense to detect that Jinora was clearly lying. No way! Kai and Jinora were having sex! Korra was both equal parts mortified and curious. When had that happened? It had only felt like yesterday that Jinora was telling her about love stories ending in comic tragedy. And now she was in a full fledged relationship. There didn't seem to be any difference between the two of them. Korra remembered that Jinora had only recently presented (albeit a bit late in life) and that Kai had been gone for quite some time providing stability in his hometown in the Earth Kingdom. When Korra looked at Asami, she saw that the raven haired engineer had figured out the same thing as well. Lin looked equally as shocked and Kya could barely hide her shaking shoulders. It seemed Tenzin may have made the connection as well, but then he began to stroke his long beard before he said. 

“Anyways, there is an Air acolyte text that says that falling in love with someone's thoughts is the most intimate, splendid romance. That calibrating your mind to be on the same plane as your lover never truly ends because growth of the mind never stops. As you climb higher in your knowledge of life, love and companionship with your partner, you climb higher in your sexality.” 

It was quiet for a moment as the couples at the table internalized Tenzin's words. While he certainly had a proclivity for citing some of the most boring of sacred text, Korra could certainly appreciate this tidbit of knowledge. She and Asami had been learning a lot about each other as of late and it did seem like that knowledge only made it harder to keep their hands to themselves. But Korra found herself enjoying these new heights that she and Asami were growing. They weren’t falling into old habits. They were forming new ones. And it took the absence of sex to bring them closer. Korra was certain now that she understood what Asami had been needing, and vowed that even after this was all over she would continue to reach new heights with her mate.

Kya looked at her younger brother in slight surprise. “Wow, Tenzin that actually wasn't horrible.” 

Tenzin bristled as he crossed his arms, but he was placated when Pema latched onto his arm. “It’s alright Dear.”

“Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing more about those teachings, If you don't mind Tenzin.” said Asami.

There was a commotion around the table as all couples, Mako included, nodded and expressed their agreement.Tenzin seemed a bit shocked at first. Usually people tended to shy away from his lessons but this one seemed to have captured the attention of everyone. 

“I would love to. Perhaps after dinner we can retreat to the study room and read more about Air poetry. I'm sure there's a little something in there for everyone. 

“What do you say, love?” Asami asked, looking at Korra tenderly. “Wanna hear some poetry?”

Korra was struck in a tender place at the love in Asami's eyes. She could see beyond them. Almost as if she was looking at whole new worlds. New heights she could climb with this woman beside her. 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me this far. story is almost over!   
> if you like my work and want to stay up to date feel free to follow me on the instagrams  
> https://www.instagram.com/shera_korra/
> 
> next chapter is the one you have been waiting for so stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? will Korra make it? will this affect Asami? Does Naga ever get in trouble for those shoes?  
> find out next time on Dragon ball Z!!!


End file.
